Episodio:Enemies
Enemies 'en español Enemigos, ''es el quinto episodio de la Primera Temporada del FanFic Glee: All Over Again, y el cual tiene fecha de estreno para la última semana de septiembre. Sinopsis New Directions va a visitar a su posible competencia en las locales y se encuentra con un gran grupo haciendo una excelente presentación. Se crea una enemistad entre ellos que conlleva a varias situaciones dentro del capítulo y posteriormente en los siguientes. Desarrollo del Episodio ''Timbre'' Sala del Coro - Lunes Will: Bienvenidos de nuevo, quería informarles que ya estamos inscritos para las locales, las que por cierto son en 5 semanas, y todavía no tenemos una canción escogida, por lo que esta semana y las que siguen estaremos buscando canciones que nos sirvan para competir. Además mañana iremos a chequear la competencia que tendremos, iremos a ver la presentación de un coro rival llamado Vocal Power. Ahora quiero preguntarles ¿Hay alguien que haya estado preparando algo? Shanna: Yo Mr. Schue, he estado trabajando todo el fin de semana en una canción y me gustaría cantarla. Will: Pues adelante, el escenario es todo tuyo. Shanna: Gracias. [[Gimme Gimme] - Shanna] '''Shanna: A simple choice, nothing more. This or that, either or. Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl. Or pin my future on a green glass love. What kind of life am I dreaming of? I say gimme, gimme... gimme gimme.. gimme gimme.. that thing called love. I want it. gimme gimme.. that thing called love. I need it. Highs and lows, tears and laughter, gimme happy ever after. gimme gimme that thing called love. I don't care if he's a nobody. In my heart, he'll be a somebody, somebody to love me! I need it. gimme that thing called love. I wannit! here I am, St. Valentine! My bags are packed; I'm first in line! Aphrodite, don't forget me, Romeo and Juliet me! Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow! Gimme fat boy's famous arrow! gimme gimme that thing called love! Todos le dan una ovación de pie y la aplauden. Ivy: Eso ha sido estupendo, no sabía que tenías todo ese talento guardado ahí adentro. Shanna: Gracias. Robert: Eres increíble, de verdad me sorprendiste. Will: Creo que todos piensan lo mismo. Creo que podríamos poner esta canción en la lista de posibles presentaciones para las locales, asique felicitaciones. Para los demás, quiero que busquen canciones como estas, en grupos, duetos, da lo mismo. Bueno nos vemos mañana y recuerden que iremos a ver la presentación de Vocal Power. Robert: Adiós a todos Christopher: Bye, después nos vemos. Ivy: Hasta mañana. Jessica: Chao Mr. Schue Stephanie: Mañana nos vemos. Todos salen y se dirigen a sus respectivas clases. Pasillos de Mckinley, Casillero de Stephanie – Lunes Stephanie abre su casillero y de él se cae un papel con una nota. Stephanie: “…te espero a la hora del almuerzo en el auditorio. Christopher”. (se emociona). Köryl: Oye Stephanie ¿Nos vamos juntas a clases? Stephanie: Bueno. Köryl: Oye, una pregunta, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Christopher? Stephanie: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Köryl: No sé, es que el otro día en la fiesta de Michael los vi muy juntitos, incluso hubo un momento en el cual se perdieron. Stephanie: Pues solo estábamos charlando, nada más. Köryl: Te gusta verdad. Stephanie: No sé si me guste, pero es muy lindo conmigo, además siempre está cuando lo necesito. Köryl: Es decir que te gusta (ríe). Stephanie: Para nada, simplemente me gusta estar con él. Lo que no quiere decir que esté enamorada o algo por el estilo. Köryl: Bueno, si tú lo dices… Stephanie: Mejor apurémonos que vamos a llegar tarde a clases. Baño de Hombres – Lunes Zach: (entrando) Hola amor. Michael: (susurrando) Te dije que mantuviéramos esto en secreto, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndome amor. Zach: De verdad no entiendo por qué debemos estar escondiéndonos, Ohio ha cambiado, ya no es como antes. Michael: Pero igual, tienes que entender, el coro no tiene la reputación que tenía antes, sólo ha ganado una vez las nacionales en Chicago, por lo que tenemos que mantenernos desapercibidos sino queremos que nos manden al sub suelo de la pirámide de Mckinley. Zach: Me gusta cuando exageras las cosas. Michael: No exagero. Zach: Sí lo haces. Michael: (ríe) De verdad basta. Zach: (se acerca y lo besa). Michael: ¡Estás loco! Nos pueden ver. Zach: Y qué si lo hacen, a mí por lo menos no me importa. Michael: Eres un loco. Zach: Loco por ti. Michael: Mejor vámonos. Zach: ¿Te acompaño a tu sala? Michael: Si quieres. Zach: Claro que quiero, y así pasamos un rato juntos “amigo”. Michael: (ríe) Claro “amigo” (se van). Clase de Geografía – Lunes Shanna: (susurrando) Oye Robert Robert: (susurrando) Dime Shanna: (susurrando) ¿Por qué el otro día no quisiste irte conmigo? Robert: (susurrando y nervioso) Pues… es que… tenía que llegar rápido a mi casa. Shanna: (susurrando) Pero si ibas en la misma dirección en la que tenía que irme yo. Robert: (susurrando) ¿De verdad? No me di cuenta. Shanna: (susurrando) Estás seguro que no hay nada más. Robert: (susurrando) Seguro, que más podría haber. Shanna: (susurrando) No sé simplemente me pareció extraño. Robert: (susurrando) No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Shanna: (susurrando) ¿Nos vamos juntos hoy? Robert: (susurrando) No puedo, lo siento. Shanna: (susurrando) ¿Por qué? Robert: (susurrando) Es que… tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme a casa. Shanna: (susurrando) ¿Qué cosas? Robert: (susurrando) Cosas que debo hacer sólo. Shanna: (susurrando) Ves, a eso me refiero. Robert: (susurrando) Son ideas tuyas, simplemente tengo una hora al doctor. Shanna: (susurrando) Pero se me hace muy extraño, es como si quisieras ocultar algo. Robert: (susurrando) ¿Ocultar qué? Shanna: (susurrando) No lo sé dime tú. Robert: (susurrando) No hay nada que ocultar, créeme. Shanna: (susurrando) Somos amigos, se supone que podemos confiar en el otro. Robert: (susurrando) Lo sé, y si me pasara algo te lo diría, ahora mejor sigamos poniendo atención a la clase. Shanna: (pensativa) Mmm, ok. Oficina de Figgins – Lunes Director Figgins: Dime William, en qué puedo servirte. Will: Bueno, es que quería preguntarle si existe la posibilidad de usar el autobús escolar para ir a una presentación de un coro. Director Figgins: Por mí no habría problema, pero otra persona es la que maneja ese asunto. Will: Pues quien es para pedírselo. Despacho de Sue Will: ¿Pero por qué no puedes cederme el autobús por mañana? Sue: Lo siento, pero no soportaría que después mis porristas usaran los asientos que tu grupo de frikis dejaron infectados con su espíritu de perdedores. Will: No puedes ser así. Sue: Yo ayudé a financiar ese autobús, asique yo elijo quién lo usa y quién no. Will: No tenemos como pagar otro autobús, el coro recién está comenzando. Sue: Pues lo siento. Will: No puedo creer que no te importen los chicos. Sue: Claro que me importan, pero no soporto que por culpa de tu estúpido club, me hayan quitado parte de tu presupuesto. Will: Pues sabes, en ese caso, no descansaré hasta que New Directions vuela a ganar las nacionales, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que haya. Sue: William, ten por seguro, que serán muchos, y me dejaría de llamar Sue Sylvester si al final de año tu patético coro sigue funcionando. Will: Pues ya veremos. Sue: Ahora sal de mi despacho, me duelen los ojos al ver el nido de ratas que tienes por cabello. Will: Di lo que quieras, pero recuerda que New Directions seguirá por mucho tiempo más aquí en Mckinley (se va). Alison: (entrando) Entrenadora la estamos esperando para la práctica. Sue: En seguida voy. Alison: ¿Pasó algo? Vi salir a al maestro Will muy molesto. Sue: Lo que pasa, es que no les facilité el bus para ir a ver mañana a un coro rival. Alison: Pues ese fue un gran error, tenía un plan para que New Directions se enfrentara a ese coro. Sue: Deberías haberme avisado antes. Alison: No se preocupe, le diré al maestro Schuester que hablé con usted y le rogué que nos facilitara el bus y que luego de varios minutos de insistencia accedió. Además, eso me ayudaría a ganarme su confianza. Sue: Me impresionas Alison, no sabía que podrías ser tan inteligente como para idear un plan como ése. Alison: (extrañada) Gracias. Sue: Ahora vamos a la práctica. Timbre '' Auditorio (Recreo del Almuerzo) – Lunes Stephanie: ¿Christopher? Christopher: (aparece desde atrás de los escenarios) Te estaba esperando. Stephanie: ¿Para qué querías verme? Christopher: Quiero ayudarte a decidirte más rápido sobre nosotros. Stephanie: ¿A sí? ¿Y se podría saber cómo? Christopher: Simplemente siéntate y escucha. Stephanie: Está bien. Christopher: Les pedí a los chicos de la orquesta que me ayudaran un poco. Espero que te guste. [[Kiss Me] – Christopher] '''Christopher: Settle down with me Cover me up Cuddle me in Lie down with me And hold me in your arms And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now Kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love Christopher con los chicos de la orquesta: So kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love Christopher: Kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love Stephanie: (llorando) Eso ha sido hermoso. Christopher: Promete hacerte sentir de la misma forma que te sientes ahora cada día de tu vida si aceptas ser mi novia. Stephanie: ¿Seguro? Christopher: Completamente. Stephanie: Pues entonces creo que somos novios. (S''e besan'') Christopher: Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Stephanie: Mi corazón estaría completo si es así. Christopher: ¿Vamos a almorzar? Stephanie: Bueno. Christopher: (la toma de la mano y se van). Comedor – Lunes Llegan Christopher y Stephanie donde están todos los de New Directions. Jessica: ¿Por qué vienen de la mano? Christopher: Ahora somos novios. Köryl: Ya decía yo que algo pasaba ahí. Ivy: Los felicito chicos, es bueno saber que están juntos. Stephanie: (sonrojada) Gracias. Logan: Sí, bueno, yo creo que algunas personas también podrían estar también de novios con alguien pero no le dan a esa persona la oportunidad de aclarar algunos malos entendidos (mira a Ivy). Ivy: Pero también hay personas, que no entienden que algunos malos entendidos terminan con algunas relaciones que no alcanzan a durar una semana, y que además después se ven patéticos tratando de arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo. Köryl: Ya basta que van a terminar peleando. Ivy: ¿Quién? Köryl: Tú y Logan. Ivy: Yo simplemente expresé mi opinión acerca de un tema, lo que no quiere decir que vaya dirigida a alguien en específico. Logan: ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ignorándome? Ivy: Terminé, adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana (se va). Köryl: Tranquilo Logan, ya se le pasará. Logan: Comienzo a creer que jamás podré volver con ella, permiso (se va). Shanna: Me siento mal por ellos. Robert: (dirigiéndose a Jessica) ¿Por qué besaste a Logan? Jessica: No lo sé, simplemente me nació. Robert: Pues deberías decirle a Ivy lo que en realidad pasó. Jessica: Lo intenté pero no me quiso oír. Bridget: Y no es para menos, además todos sabemos que ustedes no se llevan bien, dime ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Köryl: Bridget tiene razón. Stephanie: Bueno, pero al fin y al cabo, son ellos quien deben arreglar las cosas. Shanna: Yo opino lo mismo, está bien que nos sintamos mal por ellos, pero no podemos involucrarnos más allá. Bridget: El tiempo dirá que pasará con ellos, por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en que cantaremos para las locales. Michael: Creo que podríamos hacer solamente números grupales. Zach: Podría ser, pero creo que tendríamos que ver la presentación de mañana del coro, del cual por cierto no sabemos el nombre. Christopher: Yo escuché que el coro pertenece a una institución llamada Lemon Pie High School. Robert: (sorprendido) ¿Lemon Pie High School? A esa escuela asiste un primo. Carlos: ¿De verdad? Pues tal vez esté inscrito en el Club Glee de allá. Robert: No lo creo, aunque quien sabe. Stephanie: Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, luego tocarán el timbre. Carlos: También pienso lo mismo. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. (Todos se van) Casa de Alison – Lunes en la noche Alison: (Hablando por teléfono) Aló. ??: ¿Sí? ¿Con quién hablo? Alison: Eso no es lo importante, sólo quería informarte que mañana ustedes tienen una presentación. ??: Lo sé Alison: Pues mañana un coro los irá a ver para inspeccionar la competencia. Se llama New Directions. ??: Sé quiénes son. Alison: Me pareció que sería bueno que lo supieras. ??: Muchas gracias. Alison: No hay de qué (cuelga el teléfono). Sala del Coro – Martes Alison: (entrando) Mr. Schue, ayer le rogué a la Entradora Sue que por favor nos facilitara el autobús y luego de estar mucho tiempo insistiéndole, nos lo prestó pero dije que sólo por hoy. Will: (emocionado) Alison muchas gracias, todos denle un aplauso a Alison quien se la ha jugado por el equipo. (Todos aplauden a excepción de Jessica) Jessica: (llevándose a Alison para un lado) ¿Qué te traes eh? Alison: Nada simplemente quiero ayudar al equipo. Jessica: Pues no me creo tus intenciones, te recuerdo que tú estás aliada con Sue para destruir el coro. Alison: Piensa lo que quieras, ahora si me disculpas… (Se dirige donde están todos). Will: ¡Escuchen todos! El autobús parte en media hora, asique revisen que tengan todo listo, los espero en la entrada de la escuela. Todos comienzan a arreglar sus cosas, Alison sale de la sala y se dirige al baño, en eso se topa con Charlie. Charlie: Hola. Alison: Adiós. Charlie: Estuve pensando algo. Alison: ¿De verdad? Me alegro que por fin decidas usar tu cerebro para algo útil (sigue caminando). Charlie: (la sigue) Sí, pues verás, aparte de pensar en ti, decidí prepararte una sorpresa. Alison: No me gustan las sorpresas. Charlie: Pues esta te encantará. Alison: (dudosa) ¿Y cuál es? Charlie: Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo, pero me encanta ver que tienes interés, lo que significa que todavía me quieres. Alison: En tus sueños. Charlie: Exacto, todas las noches sueño contigo. Alison: No seas tarado. Charlie: Tarado por qué, ¿Por querer recuperarte? Alison: Por venir a revolver todo mi mundo cuando me había recuperado completamente, Charlie: ¿No crees que si revolví todo tu mundo, quiere decir que no te habías recuperado completamente? Alison: Eres un estúpido. Charlie: Un estúpido que te ama y que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura por tenerte de vuelta. Alison: No funcionará. Charlie: ¿Segura? (se acerca). Alison: Segura. Charlie: ¿Qué tan segura? (se acerca más). Alison: Mucho. Charlie: A veces mucho no es suficiente (se acerca y queda frente a sus labios. La besa). Alison: ¿Por qué me haces esto? Charlie: No te estoy haciendo nada. Alison: Me tengo que ir y no quiero tu sorpresa o nada que venga de ti. Charlie: Estoy seguro que te gustará. Alison: (se va). Alison se dirige a la entrada del instituto donde todos estaban esperándola, se sube al bus y se sienta sola al final mientras todos conversaban adelante, en eso llega Will y se sienta con ella. Will: ¿Te ocurre algo Alison? Alison: No, nada ¿Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo? Will: No lo sé dímelo tú. Alison: ¿Usted cree que lo sabe todo? ¿Qué puede venir y sentarse aquí conmigo y que yo estaré dispuesta a contarle toda mi vida? Will: Creo que te lo estás tomando mal, no es esa mi intención yo simplemente quiero… Alison: (interrumpiéndolo) Pues entonces no lo haga, no venga aquí, no se preocupe por mí, porque yo no se lo he pedido. Ahora si no le molesta me gustaría estar sola. Will: Pues está bien (se aleja a donde están los demás). Jessica: No le haga caso Mr. Schue. Will: Me parece extraña su actitud, debería estar compartiendo aquí con nosotros. Carlos: Pero usted no puede estarla rogando todo el tiempo, si no quiere incluirse es problema de ella. Zach: Carlos tiene razón, ella es quien tiene que acercarse y si no quiere, pues no podemos hacer nada más. Will: Aún así me preocupo por ella, es mi alumna. Lemon Pie High School– Martes El autobús se detiene y todos descienden para ver la presentación del coro rival, había mucha multitud, todos estaban expectantes de lo que podía pasar. Ingresaron al recinto donde se presentarían sus rivales y tomaron asiento en la parte que les designaron. Todos estaban en silencio. De repente ingresa al escenario un caballero de terno y corbata. Presentador: Bienvenidos. Damas y Caballeros presentes, es para mí un agrado presentarles, directo desde Lemon Pie High School a los inigualables ¡Vocal Power! Ingresan al escenario unos chicos vestidos de blanco, con zapatillas fosforescentes. [[Give Me Everything Tonight] – Vocal Power] Henry: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let’s do it tonight Travis (aparece de atrás. Los demás comienzan una coreografía movida): Me not working hard? Yea right picture that with a kodak And better yet, go to times square Take a picture of me with a kodak Took my life from negative to positive And I just want y’all know that And tonight, let’s enjoy life Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo Henry: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let’s do it tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let’s do it tonight Let’s do it tonight Grab somebody sexy tell ‘em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight. Travis (Henry): Excuse me (Tonight) But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight (Give Me Everything Toinght) And I might take you home with me if I could tonight (Give Me Everything Tonight) And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight (Give Me Everything Tonight) And we might not get tomorrow Henry (ejecución vocal): Tonight. Al término de la canción, una eufórica audiencia se levanta de sus asientos para aplaudir a quienes recién habían hecho una excelente presentación. Ivy: (todavía sentada y atónita) Mr. Schue. Will: (en la misma situación) Dime. Ivy: ¿Esa es nuestra competencia? Will: Creo que sí. Ivy: Es bueno saberlo. Zach: Creo que nos deberíamos ir. Carlos: También opino lo mismo. Todos se dirigen al bus mientras la audiencia seguía aplaudiendo. Henry, quien estaba arriba del escenario se da cuenta que New Directions se retiraba y va corriendo y alcanza a Logan. Henry: Hey tú. Logan: Hola, han estado fantást… Henry: (interrumpiéndolo) No creas que no sé a lo que han venido. Logan: ¿Disculpa? Henry: Esto, es sólo un poco de nuestro nivel. Asique no tengas dudas de que los aplastaremos en las nacionales. Robert y Carlos se acercan para ver que estaba pasando. Robert: ¿Sucede algo? Carlos: Nos estábamos yendo y vimos algo extraño. Henry: Después de todo no es extraño, cuando un coro está inseguro siempre va a espiar a la competencia. Logan: Y si es así que. Henry: No pues nada, simplemente son patéticos, pero cada quien es como puede ser ¿Verdad? Robert: (lo confronta) Cuida tus palabras si no quieres que te parta la cara acá mismo. Logan: Tranquilo Robert, no vale la pena, sólo es un intento de líder. Henry: Un intento de líder por el cual ustedes están preocupados, sino, no me explico por qué vinieron a vernos. Carlos: ¿Crees que sabes todo sobre nosotros? Pues estás equivocado. Henry: New Directions, grupo formado por Will Schuester lo suficientemente bueno cómo para llevarse el premio al mejor intento. Acéptenlo, su club no da para otra cosa, no son lo suficientemente buenos para ganar. Logan: Sabes no tendríamos por qué pero te lo demostraremos, cuando menos te lo esperes. Henry: Estaré esperando, últimamente no me he reído demasiado, por lo que me vendría bien. Robert: ¿De verdad? Si yo tuviera esa cara me reiría cada vez que me mirara en un espejo. Henry: Ríe mientras puedas, recuerda, que el que ríe último ríe mejor, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir recibiendo aplausos (se va). Carlos: Es un insoportable. Logan: Vámonos, nos deben estar esperando. Robert: Sí, después vemos que hacemos, pero esto no se queda así. Vuelven a donde estaba estacionado el bus, todos los estaban esperando para irse. Abordan el bus para volver a Mckinley. Bus Escolar – Martes Logan: ¡Atención todos! Will: ¿Qué sucede Logan? Logan: Con Robert y Carlos tenemos que dar una información. Will: Pues adelante. Robert: Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una pequeña gran discusión con Henry. Köryl: ¿Quién es Henry? Carlos: Henry es el líder de Vocal Power y nos encaró por ir a ver su presentación, entre las cosas más suaves que nos dijo está que somos patéticos por ir a espiar a la competencia ya que no estábamos seguro de nosotros mismos y que no éramos los suficientemente buenos. Bridget: (enojada) Pues hay que mostrarle lo contrario. Will: Chicos cálmense, no creo que tengamos que demostrarle nada a nadie. Bridget: (enojada) ¿Porqué siempre se comporta así? Will: ¿Así cómo? Bridget: De una manera tan despreocupada, siempre que la gente nos intenta humillar o algo, usted se queda tranquilo, ¿Cree que no nos duele? ¿Qué nos gusta? Chicos, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. Will: El que haga algo, tendrá una sanción. Stephanie: No puedo creer que quiera que nos quedemos sin hacer nada. Will: Ustedes son buenos, lo único que quieren ellos provocarlos, para distraerlos y así poder ganar. Shanna: (furiosa) ¡¿No ve que son mejores que nosotros?! ¡¿Porqué querrían distraernos si ahora mismo nos ganarían?! Will: (molesto) Pues con esa actitud obviamente les ganarán. Ahora fin de la discusión, no quiero escuchar nada más del tema. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y nadie cruzó una palabra más. William Mckinley High School (entrada) – Martes Will: Nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora. Todos se van sin hablar. Casa de Charlie – Martes en la noche Charlie se encuentra en su habitación, de repente comienza a mirar una foto antigua de él con Alison y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Charlie: ¿Qué será de mi hijo o hija? Me siento tan culpable de lo que hice. No hay momento del día en que me arrepienta de haberme marchado, pero mañana comenzaré a redimir mis errores. Pasillos de Mckinley – Miércoles '''''Timbre Zach iba caminando junto a Michael, en eso, se acercan un integrante del equipo de fútbol. Stanley: Hola homos. Michael: ¿Disculpa? Stanley: No crean que los escuché en el baño, y como regalo por su noviazgo, les tengo un regalo. Stanley saca de detrás de su espalda un vaso con un granizado, el cual le arroja en la cara a Michael. Zach, enfurecido lo confronta. Zach: (furioso) ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! Stanley: (en tono burlesco) Qué romántico, el novio defiende a su novia, espera, novio. Zach enfurecido se abalanza sobre Stanley y comienza a golpearlo en la cara. El jugador de Rugby por su parte lo tira a un lado y comienza a golpearlo en el estómago. En eso, llega el director Figgins a separarlos. Director Figgins: ¡Sepárense! Zach y Stanley quedan a un lado intercambiando una mirada llena de furia. Director Figgins: A mí oficina, ahora. Oficina de Figgins – Miércoles Director Figgins: Siéntense. Stanley: (toma asiento). Zach: (toma asiento). Director Figgins: Quiero que me expliquen por qué se estaban golpeando como si fueran trogloditas. Stanley: Yo estaba caminando y resbalé, y sin querer le pasé a lanzar mi granizado a Michael, traté de pedir disculpas pero Zach se abalanzó a golpearme. Zach: ¡Eso es mentira! Director Figgins: ¡Silencio Zach! Stanley, continúa por favor. Stanley: Al final yo simplemente traté de defenderme, y en eso llegó usted. Director Figgins: Zach, tienes algo que decir. Zach: Por supuesto que tengo algo que decir, todo eso es mentira. Yo iba caminando con Michael y el llegó a lanzarnos un granizado porque con Michael somos… Director Figgins: ¿Son qué? Zach: (dudoso) Somos novios. Entonces ya que le lanzó el granizado a Michael yo me abalancé sobre él. Eso es lo que de verdad pasó. Director Figgins: Los dos, ambos, están castigados. Stanley: ¿Y cuál sería el castigo? Director Figgins: Suspensión, por lo que queda de la semana, por lo tanto, no podrán presentarse a este instituto hasta el próximo lunes, desde ahora. Stanley: (se va enojado). Zach: (se va). Pasillos de Mckinley Michael: (se acerca preocupado a Zach) ¿Qué te dijo? Zach: Estoy suspendido. Michael: Es todo mi culpa. Zach: No tranquilo, si tuviera que defenderte otra vez lo haría. Michael: Pero no fue necesario. Zach: Claro que lo fue. Michael: ¿Y qué harás? Zach: Pues iré a buscar mis cosas al casillero para irme lo antes posible. Michael: No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Zach: Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Se acerca Stanley. Stanley: (enojado) Miren maricas, si por su culpa me suspenden otra vez, tengan por seguro que les voy a romper la cara. Zach: ¿Enserio? Interesante. Stanley: De mí no te burles. Zach: Yo no he dicho nada, simplemente lo encuentro interesante. Stanley: Sólo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, si no, la van a pagar (se va). Michael: Bueno será mejor que me vaya a clases, luego te llamaré. Zach: Está bien, avísale al maestro Schuester de mi suspensión por favor. Michael: Ok. Timbre Sala del Coro – Miércoles Will: (entrando) Chicos les tengo una mala noticia. Carlos: ¿Es muy grave? Ivy: ¿Quién murió? Bridget: Pobre maestra Stacy, era buena profesora. Christopher: ¿Cuándo son los funerales? Will: Basta, no es nada de eso. Michael me contó una situación ocurrida hace poco, y resulta que Zach está suspendido por lo que queda de semana. Robert: ¡¿Por qué?! Michael: Es algo complicado, pero en resumen se peleó con un jugador de fútbol en el pasillo y fue llevado a la oficina. Will: En fin, como en Broadway, el show debe continuar, estaba pensando en una canción para las locales… Mientras el maestro daba su explicación, Logan y Carlos hablaban bajo. Logan: (susurrando) Tenemos que reunirnos todos los hombres al término de la clase. Carlos: (susurrando) ¿Dónde? Logan: (susurrando) En el auditorio. Carlos: (susurrando) Está bien. (A Christopher) Al término de la clase en el auditorio, dile a Robert. Christopher: (susurrando a Robert) Nos reuniremos después en el auditorio. Robert: (susurrando) Está bien. Will: …pero primero les tengo una sorpresa, alguien se ha interesado en presentarse a New Directions y quiere audicionar, por lo tanto, démosle la bienvenida a: ¡Charlie Jones! Entra Charlie. Alison: No puede ser. Will: Bueno Charlie, dinos por qué quieres audicionar para New Directions. Charlie: Bueno me gusta mucho la música y además (mira a Alison), creo que me ayudará a conseguir varias cosas. Will: (extrañado) ¿Cómo cuáles? Charlie: Emm, como perfeccionarme en baile, canto y todo. Will: Ok, pues en ese caso, adelante, cántanos lo que preparaste. [[I Have Nothing] – Charlie] Charlie: Share my life, Take me for what i am, Cause i'll never change All my colors for you Take my love, I'll never ask for too much, Just all that you are And everything that you do I don't really need to look Very much further/farther, I don't wanna have to go Where you don't follow, I will hold it back again, This passion inside, Can't run from myself, There's nowhere to hide... Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore, Stay in my arms if you dare, Or must i imagine you there, Don't walk away from me, I have nothing, nothing, nothing If i don't have you, You, you, You, you, (armonizando) You. Todos se levantan y le dan un gran aplauso. Will: (alegre) ¡Eso ha sido estupendo! Alison: No estuvo también, creo que desafinó en el estribillo. Stephanie: ¿Es en serio? Creo que lo ha hecho increíble. Jessica: (con ironía) Me extraña Alison que no te guste, en mi opinión, sí o sí debes estar en New Directiones. Charlie: (sonrojado) Gracias. Will: Pues no ha nada más que decir, ¡Bienvenido a New Directions! Charlie: Muchas gracias, de verdad, espero poder conocerlos a todos. Will: Pasa a sentarte Charlie, ahora sigamos. Como les decía, las locales se nos vienen encima, y Vocal Power es muy bueno. Por eso mismo, trabajaremos en una canción que presentaremos en el auditorio el viernes. Se pueden retirar. Todos salen de la sala del coro. Charlie se acerca a Alison. Charlie: ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? Alison: Eres un idiota. Charlie: Aún así siendo un idiota, me amas. Alison: (irónica) No sabes cuánto. Charlie: ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? Alison: Hasta que tú dejes de perseguirme. Charlie: Me uní al club Glee por ti, ¿Qué más quieres? Alison: Que me dejes en paz, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, además ese coro no durará mucho tiempo, porque me estoy encargando de eso. Charlie: (extrañado) ¿A qué te refieres? Alison: No lo sé (se va). Charlie se queda muy confundido mirando cómo se aleja Alison. Se acerca a él Logan. Logan: Hey. Charlie: Hola. Logan: Excelente audición. Charlie: Gracias, estaba muy nervioso. Logan: Pues te salió increíble, oye tenemos que ir al auditorio. Charlie: ¿Pasa algo? Logan: Allá te explicaremos. Charlie: Está bien. Auditorio – Miércoles (hora del almuerzo) Entra Logan con Charlie, ya se encontraban Robert, Christopher y Carlos. Logan: Bueno ahora que estamos todos, quiero hablarles de algo. Christopher: Dinos. Logan: Lo que pasa es que quiero demostrarle a Vocal Power, y en especial a Henry, que podemos hacer diferente música. Carlos: ¿En qué estás pensando? Logan: En qué mañana los citemos aquí a esta misma hora y les presentemos un número. Charlie: ¿Tienes pensada alguna canción? Logan: La verdad no. Robert: Para que vean que podemos hacer distintas canciones, tiene que ser algo que no hayamos hecho jamás. Christopher: ¿Gun’s N Roses? Robert: ¡Sí! Esa es una buena idea. Carlos: Creo que ya sé que canción hacer. Charlie: Pues a ensayar. Christopher: Esperen, no falta Michael. Logan: Michael dijo que iba a ir a llamar a Zach para ver cómo estaba, por lo que no iba a venir. Christopher: Ok, pues entonces empecemos. Comedor – Miércoles (hora del almuerzo) Se encuentran sentadas en una mesa Bridget, Ivy, Jessica, Stephanie, Köryl y Shanna. Ivy: ¿Alguien ha visto a los chicos? Es raro que no estén aquí. Shanna: Tienes razón, es muy raro. Jessica: Algo se deben traer entre manos, ¿Christopher no te dijo nada Stephanie? Stephanie: Sí, pero no tienen que decirle a Mr. Schue de esto. Köryl: ¿Es algo grave? Bridget: Déjenla hablar. Stephanie: Lo que pasa es que van a preparar un número musical para demostrarle a Vocal Power que podemos hacer distintos tipos de canciones. Ivy: ¿No era que el maestro Schuester nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada? Shanna: Yo también tenía entendido lo mismo, pero, tampoco quiero dejar así no más a esos engreídos. Jessica: Tienes razón, los chicos tienen que mostrarles lo buenos que sómos. Köryl: Exacto, aunque si el maestro Schuester nos descubre estaremos en serios problemas. Bridget: No creo que lo descubra, además si nadie se lo dice… Stephanie: Pues tenemos que tener cuidado. Ivy: Opino lo mismo. Shanna: Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar a tiempo a clases. Jessica: Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Alison? Köryl: Debe estar en el ensayo de las porristas o con Sue. Bridget: Quien sabe. Despacho de Sue – Miércoles (hora del almuerzo) Sue: Alison, espero tu reporte. Alison: Todo salió como lo tenía planeado entrenadora, cuando fuimos a ver a Vocal Power, Henry los encaró y los trató de espías Sue: Interesante, ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? Alison: Pues sí, por lo que oí, los chicos citarán mañana a Vocal Power para demostrarles que pueden ser lo suficientemente buenos para hacer cualquier tipo de música. Obviamente el maestro Will no está enterado. Sue: Sería una pena que pasara accidentalmente por el auditorio a esa hora. Alison: Exacto. Sue: Puedes retirarte. Alison: (se va). Sue: Mañana William Schuester, recibirás una gran decepción por parte de tus alumnos. Timbre de salida. Casa de Logan – Miércoles en la noche. Logan llama por teléfono a Henry, de quien anteriormente se había conseguido su número en la institución a la que iba. Logan: ¿Henry? Henry: ¿Con quién hablo? Logan: Con Logan. Henry: Ah sí, el intento de líder de ese grupo mediocre del cual no me acuerdo el nombre y del que no quiero hacer el intento para recordarlo. Logan se molestó, pero intentó calmarse para no ponerse a discutir por teléfono. Logan: Mira te invitó a ti y a tu club mañana a nuestro auditorio, les demostraremos que somos lo suficientemente buenos para hacer distintos tipos de música. Henry: No sabía que estaban tan inseguros. Logan: ¿Cómo? Henry: Sí, quiero decir que, si ustedes estuvieran seguros de su talento no necesitarían demostrárselo a nadie, pero bueno ahí estaremos. Logan: Y lo estamos, pero queremos darnos el gusto de cerrarles la boca. Henry: Lo que digas, ahí estaremos entonces (cuelga). Logan: (se tira a la cama) Cuánto lo odio. Timbre de entrada Pasillos de Mckinley – Jueves Van caminando los chicos de New Directions, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases. Logan: Chicos recuerden que hoy a la hora del almuerzo nos tenemos que juntar en el auditorio. Christopher: Yo ya hablé con la orquesta y les pasé las partituras. Carlos: Perfecto, ojalá que el maestro Schuester no se entere. Charlie: No lo creo. Robert: Igual tenemos que tratar de estar unos segundos antes para ensayar. Michael: Disculpen por no poder estar ahí chicos. Logan: No te preocupes lo entendemos. Christopher: Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos. Carlos: Yo también, nos estaremos viendo. Charlie: Mi clase es por acá. Robert: Recuerden a la hora del almuerzo en el auditorio. Michael: Suerte chicos. Timbre Las clases transcurren normalmente, las horas pasan. Sala de Profesores – Jueves Se encuentra Will sentado en una mesa corrigiendo unos exámenes cuando llega Sue a sentarse junto a él. Sue: (sentándose) Hola cabeza de rata. Will: ¿Qué quieres Sue? Sue: Nada, simplemente vine a decirte que tus traidores alumnos dejaron sucio el autobús. Will: Eso no es cierto, yo mismo lo revisé, además no son traidores. Sue: ¿Estás seguro? Will: Seguro ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? Sue: No lo sé, tal vez deberías ir al auditorio a la hora del almuerzo. Will: ¿A qué te refieres? Sue: Ve y te vas a dar cuenta que eres simplemente un profesor más a los que los alumnos ignoran cuando les dan órdenes. Will: Los chicos no son así, son diferentes. Sue: Yo solo decía. Will: Sabes no quiero seguir escuchándote. Sue: Tampoco quiero seguir estando aquí contigo, se me puede pegar la grasa de tu cabello (se va). Will: (queda pensativo). Timbre Auditorio – Jueves (hora del almuerzo) Llegan todos los integrantes de New Directions a excepción de Alison que no se encontraba y de Zach quien seguía suspendido, por un costado entran los integrantes de Vocal Power. Logan: Los estábamos esperando. Henry: (sentándose) Que sea rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo. Bridget: No te preocupes tendrán mucho tiempo después de perder las locales. Travis: Perro que ladra no muerde. Bridget: No me tientes, pues no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Henry: Podemos comenzar de una vez mejor, de verdad me estoy aburriendo. Logan: A sus posiciones. Los chicos de New Directions toman su lugar en el escenario mientras que las chicas se sentaban en las butacas un poco alejadas de Vocal Power, disponiéndose a observar el número que habían preparado los hombres del club. [[Welcome To The Jungles] – Chicos de New Directions] Logan: We've got fun 'n games We got everything you want Hard, we know all the names We are the people that can find Carlos: Whatever you may need If you got the money, honey We got your disease Mientra la canción transcurría, el maestro Schuester ingresaba al auditorio por la entrada trasera sin que nadie lo viera y observaba lo que ocurría. Todos: In the jungle Welcome to the Jungle Watch it break it to your shana na na na na na knees, knees I wanna watch you bleed Charlie y Robert (Christopher): Welcome to the jungle (You know where you are?) It gets worse here everyday (You're in the jungle baby) Ya learn to live liea an animal (You're gonna die) In the jungle where we play (In the jungle) If you got a hunger for what you see (Welcome to the jungle) You'll take it eventually (Watch it bring you to your) You can have anything you want (knees, knees) But you better not take it from me (In the jungle) Logan: Welcome to the jungle Henry: Pueden cantar una canción, no sé cuál es la ciencia de su talento. Logan: (enojado) ¿Estás bromeando? Me gustaría a ti verte cantar una canción así. Henry: (en perfecta armonía) “Welcome To The Jungle, It’s Get Worse Here Everyday”. Vez, no es nada complicado, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a ensayo, el cual por cierto, si es bueno. Will: (dirigiéndose donde se encontraban todos. Molesto) ¿Qué pasa aquí? Christopher: (sorprendido) Mr. Schue, ee-na-nada. Shanna: Sólo estábamos… Will: (Furioso. Interrumpiéndola) Les di una orden y la desobedecieron. Confié en ustedes y me decepcionaron. Ivy: Mr. Schue, de verdad tiene que entendernos. Will: Entender qué, ¿Qué me desobedecieron? ¿Qué hicieron algo cuando les dije que no lo hicieran? Henry: Me gustaría quedarme a observar pero nos debemos ir. Bridget: Esto no va a quedar así. Will: (enfurecido) ¡Basta! Travis: Al parecer sí. Todos los de Vocal Power se retiran. Los de New Directions miraban asustados al maestro quien estaba furioso por la desobediencia de sus alumnos. Logan: Mr. Schue, déjeme explicarle. Will: A la sala del coro, ahora. Sala del Coro Entran todos los chicos, y detrás de ellos el maestro quien cierra fuerte la puerta para dejar ver su molestía. Will: (enojado) ¡Es inaceptable que me hayan obedecido! Les di una orden y no la cumplieron. ¿Cómo tengo confianza ahora con ustedes? Christopher: Mr. Schue, teníamos que hacerlo, no nos podíamos quedar así. Will: (enojado) No ven que están cayendo en sus provocaciones, además ¿Les sirvió de algo lo de hoy? Ninguno responde. Will: (enojado) Ahora ellos deben estar riéndose de ustedes. Bridget: Bueno pero ya fue, ahora vamos a ensayar mejor. Will: No habrá ensayo, y no sé si mañana habrá. Logan: Mr. Schue, de verdad lo sentimos. Will: (los mira sin decir nada y se va). El maestro sale de la sala y quedan todos muy deprimidos. Ivy: Me siento pésimo. Stephanie: Yo también. Michael: Lo defraudamos. Logan: (poniéndose de pie) Escuchen todos, tenemos que hacer algo para que Mr. Schue nos perdone. Bridget: Si no es para tanto. Christopher: (un poco molesto) Bridget esta vez siéntate y no hables. Bridget asombrada por la forma en la que le había hablado Christopher, se sienta y tal como le había dicho el joven se calla y escucha atentamente lo que estaban diciendo sus demás compañeros. Ivy: ¿Cuál es tu idea? Logan: (asombrado porque Ivy le había hablado) Pues tenemos que ir al auditorio ahora. Köryl: Pues vamos entonces. Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento se dirigen al auditorio. Timbre Despacho de Sue – Jueves Alison: Entrenadora nuestro plan fue un éxito. Sue: Sabía que iba a ser así. Alison: ¿Qué sigue ahora? Sue: Pues ahora tendremos que esperar que Will siga desmotivado y su energía puesta en el club baje, así perderán las locales y ese estúpido club desaparecerá de la faz de Mckinley. Alison: Usted es un genio. Sue: Lo sé Alison, lo sé. Timbre de salida Casa de Zach – Jueves en la noche Suena el teléfono, Zach responde. Zach: Aló. Michael: (en el teléfono) Hola. Zach: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Michael: (en el teléfono) Bien ¿Y tú? Zach: Bien, solamente extraño las clases y el Glee Club. Michael: (en el teléfono) También te extrañamos. Zach: ¿Qué hicieron hoy? Michael: (en el teléfono) Ni te imaginas. Zach: ¿Pasó algo malo? Michael: (en el teléfono) Llamamos a Vocal Power para demostrarles lo bueno que somos. Zach: ¿Y cómo resultó eso? Michael: (en el teléfono) Pues llegó el maestro Schuester y se enojó y dijo que lo habíamos decepcionado. Zach: Que mal. Michael: (en el teléfono) Si, pero ya tenemos una forma de arreglarlo. Zach: ¿Cuál? Michael: (en el teléfono) Después te cuento, ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate que estés bien. Zach: Adiós, te quiero. Michael: (en el teléfono) Yo igual. William Mckinley High School – Viernes Timbre de entrada Todos se dirigen a sus respectivas clases, el día transcurre sin ningún contratiempo. Los chicos de New Directions estaban ansiosos esperando que llegara la hora del almuerzo para redimirse con el maestro que, el día anterior, había quedado muy decepcionado tras la desobediencia de sus alumnos. Timbre Auditorio – Viernes (Hora del almuerzo) Están todos los chicos de New Directions reunidos (a excepción de Alison y Zach) a la espera del maestro quien iba a ser traído engañado por Charlie. Ivy: (llega corriendo): Ahí viene escóndanse. Todos se esconden detrás del telón que estaba cerrado. Entra Will con Charlie. Will: ¿Cuál es ña urgencia Charlie? Charlie: Es que hay unos chicos que quieren mostrarle algo. Will: ¿Quiénes? Charlie: Pues que se lo digan ellos mismos. El telón se abre y Will ve a todos sus alumnos del coro. Logan: Mr. Schue de verdad queríamos decirle que sentimos mucho haberle desobedecido y quisimos terminar de armar el número musical de la semana para demostrarle lo comprometidos que estamos con usted y que desde ahora no le desobedeceremos más. Stephanie: Ojalá nos logre disculpar por lo de ayer y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Ivy: Pues comencemos. Los chicos toman sus posiciones, Charlie se les suma. [[From Yesterday] – New Directions] Logan: '''He's a stranger to some And a vision to none He can never get enough, Get enough of the world '''Christopher (Michael): '''For a fortune queen But it's hard to amend How it ends and On his face is a map of the world (A map of the world) On his face is a map of the world (A map of the world) '''New Directions: From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention Ivy y Shanna: On a mountain, a city, not a gold, nor blood He can learn, see the life that it turn From the count to the one He's decided when he's done with the air Bridget (Köryl): On his face is a map of the world (A map of the world) On his face is a map of the world (A map of the world) Todos: '''From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him '''Charlie: '''Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention '''Robert: Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention Stephanie: Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention Todos: Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention Ivy (cantando la frase en una nota muy alta): 'On his face is a map of the world '''Todos: '''From yesterday, it's coming! From yesterday, the fear! From yesterday, it calls him '''Todos (''armonizando): 'Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention Todos terminan. El maestro se pone de pie aplaudiendo muy emocionado. Will: (''emocionado) Chicos de verdad no sé qué decir. Bridget: Podría decir que nos disculpa. Christopher: Tan desubicada como siempre. Bridget: ¿Algún problema? Logan: Silencio, (dirigiéndose al maestro) Mr. Schue, de verdad queremos decirle que lo sentimos mucho, fue una estupidez y no volverá a ocurrir. Köryl: ¿Y qué dice? Will: Que tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas si queremos presentar esa canción en las locales. Ivy: ¿Nos disculpa? Will: Exacto, pero no se puede volver a repetir, aunque a su edad habría hecho lo mismo, pero como soy más maduro ahora comprendo que es un error desperdiciar energía en eso, en vez de usarla para cosas provechosas. Ahora desde el principio: 5, 6, 7, 8. Música del Episodio '''Kiss Me' '''de ''Ed Sheeran, ''cantada por Christopher 'Give Me Every Thing Tonight 'de ''Pitbull, ''cantada por Vocal Power 'Welcome To The Jungle 'de ''Guns N' Roses, ''cantada por Chicos de New Directions 'I Have Nothing 'de Whitney Houston, cantada por Charlie 'From Yesterday 'de ''30 seconds to mars, ''cantada por New Directions 'Gimme Gimme '''de ''Musical Thoroughly Modern Millie, ''Cantada por Shanna Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada